


Star Trip

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The things boredom lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shingo takes Yuya for a break in the forest area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I did a fic dealing with words of the day.

It was getting dark as the sun had already set. Normally it would mean he had to go home, however his normal home was far away. Shingo was already inside his Sylvan home. He suddenly became ticked.

"Where did that entertainment duelist run off to now?" Shingo asked out loud. He was waiting by the second floor balcony scanning the forest area. While Shingo had been resting in the villa Yuya had decided to go out. 

"I'm going to explore the area. I'll be back when the sun sets." Yuya had said before leaving. Shingo knew this was Yuya's first time in an actual veritable forest. Yuya had been in some via the action field spells but this wasn't a duel field. Yuya could get seriously hurt if he did not come back. 

'You better come back safe and sound.' Shingo thought. As if an angel had heard his plea he spotted Yuya walking toward the house still carrying the book bag he had packed when he left on his adventure.

"How dare you keep your host waiting?" Shingo shouted at him. Yuya looked up to see the decadent standing on the balcony looking at him pissed. He laughed nervously as he shook the back of his red hair. 

"I am sorry. It's just so different compared to Miaimi City." Yuya said as he walked to the house. Shingo headed downstairs hearing the sound of the door opening and closing. He placed his hands inside of his pockets.

"Well, are you going to explain to me why you arrived late or do I have to tell your mother that her son has some bad manners keeping me waiting?" Shingo asked. Yuya released a breath as he looked at Shingo.

"I was looking at the stars." Yuya said. Shingo raised an eyebrow at his admission. Yuya raised his right hand up.

"There is barely any light pollution in this area so you can see the stars so clearly. The lucida of the Leo constellation was even brighter here than at home." Yuya explained. 

"Lucida? Is that a line that connects the constellations together?" Shingo asked. 

"No, you have to use your imagination for that. According to astronomy, the lucida is the brightest star in a constellation." Yuya informed him.

"Didn't you suck at science?" Shingo asked. Yuya pouted. 

"That didn't mean I am bad in all of the subjects. There were just some more interesting parts in it than others. Stars are one of them." Yuya answered angrily. This surprised Shingo.

"Then what are the uninteresting parts?" Shingo asked. Yuya was taken aback by his question. He looked at his right index finger.

"Well there is the mechanical aspect of engines, the parts dealing with the cells can be a bit confusing, the scientific history is kind of interesting but at the same time uninteresting and has a lot of terms..." Yuya said as he raised a finger for each point. Shingo was surprised by his admission.

"Okay, I get it." Shingo said not wanting to hear about the subject anymore. Yuya looked at Shingo and smiled. 

"Can we look at the stars tonight?" Yuya asked. Shingo was intrigued by Yuya's question.

"I don't mind but at 9 you have to give it a rest. The host needs his sleep for tomorrow when we go hiking." Shingo said. Yuya gave Shingo a grateful smile.

"Thank you Shingo." Yuya said. Shingo blushed feeling ecstatic by his mate's gesture. Yuya went to the balcony door looking at the stars with Shingo. Shingo watched him from his bed already having taken a shower. He saw Yuya's fascination at seeing so many real stars in his life. It's moments like this that would forever be kept in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Lucida, Sylvan, Decadent, Veritable


End file.
